star_wars_delta_squadfandomcom-20200214-history
Amanda Tyl
Amanda Tyl is an Alliance pilot and operative who served in Blade Squadron. She was very skilled and was seen as a hero by her peers. Amanda is also known as the first romantic partner to the Jedi Andres Palacios. She was killed by Imperials during a firefight on Arbra on a secret mission performed Blade Squadron in 157 ABY. Biography The New Alliance Amanda grew up on a primarily Imperial world and she was one of the those on Orocco that wanted to fight back against the Empire. Imperials imprisoned Amanda several times because of her rebellious actions, but her actions caught the attention of a rebel smuggler, who then smuggled her off of Orocco and became enlisted into the Empire. Amanda already showed promise as a soldier after she demonstrated her piloting skills during the evacuations of Danuta and Yavin as well as the Battle of Sullust. Amanda was recommended to join Blade Squadron, an elite unit of X-Wing pilots, so she trained for some time and joined the squadron. After she became apart of Blade Squadron, Amanda became good friends with the leader of the squadron, Andres, and the two developed romantic feelings towards one another. After Andres almost lost his life during that Battle of MrIsst, the two began to date while off duty. The two could never spend lots of time with one another due to their military service, but when they could they would spend time alone and enjoy themselves as best they could. Operation Rift in the Void Andres became concerned with visions he had in the force regarding an ancient planet that held force sensitive captives and an Imperial base. Andres followed the source of the call with the help of Blade Squadron and discovered that it was home to an Imperial outpost and Jedi prisoners. Blade Squadron landed on Arbra to liberate the Jedi and neutralize the base, but the resistance they faced was much larger than they had anticipated. The Squadron was split up, but Andres and Amanda stayed together and found cells full of the Jedi prisoners. They rescued as many as they could and escorted them through Relic Base to find a transport to put them into. They met up with the rest of Blade Squadron and the entire squad and the Jedi were chased and pinned down by squads of stormtroopers. They became cornered towards the hangar bays of the base in a massive shootout. Death The shootout was responsible for the death of several Jedi prisoners, but most of the stormtroopers were killed by Blade Squadron. When a group of Jedi were nearly killed by a grenade and blaster fire, Amanda threw herself in front of the shots and absorbed some of the blast. She was severely wounded and before Blade Squadron escaped with the prisoners, Andres held her in his arms and wept over her body. She said goodbye to him and died in his arms shortly after. Blade Squadron was able to finish the mission and secure the Jedi in hands of Tim who would train them on Telos. Andres recommended that Arbra be used as an Alliance base, which they agreed on. During the Alliance's construction of bases on the planet, Amanda's body was recovered and given a memorial service in the jungles of the planet. Legacy Andres kept Amanda on his mind for nearly the rest of his life, even when he became married to Bastila Vermire. A statue in her honor was constructed at the Jedi Academy on Dantooine and Coruscant to commemorate her bravery and contribution to helping the Jedi rebuild. The Cascade-class Frigate of the New Republic fleet would be named the ''Amanda ''by Andres after the Jedi were given their own task force during the Victorian Wars.